worldthumbwrestlingfederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Face
A Face is professional wrestling terms is the good guy whom the fans cheer for. The opposite of a Face is a heel. The term babyface is also used to mean the same thing as face but face is obviously shortened down. In Professional Wrestling In Professional wrestling a face is someone who the fans can get behind, cheer for and adore. The face is usually the nice guy who stands up for the fans, panders to them and defends them when a heel starts talking down to them. A face generally wrestles against a heel usually involving a storyline. However a face can wrestle against another face as well but when this happens there is obviously a risk of one of them being turning heel in the process. Changing Nature Traditional babyfaces are classic good guy characters who do not break the rules, follow instructions of those in authority such as the referee, are polite and well-mannered towards the fans, and often overcome the rule-breaking actions of their heel opponents to cleanly win matches. While many modern faces still fit this model, other versions of the face character are now also common. The portrayal of face wrestlers changed in the 1990s with the birth of Extreme Championship Wrestling, the start of World Championship Wrestling's nWo storyline, and the The Attitude Era of the World Wrestling Federation. During this time, wrestlers like Stone Cold Steve Austin and Sting used tactics traditionally associated with heels but remained popular with the fans. Conversely, Kurt Angle was introduced to the World Wrestling Federation with an American hero gimmick based on his gold medal win at the 1996 Summer Olympics. In his promos, Angle presented himself as a role model and stressed the need to work hard to realize one's dreams. Although such a personality appears appropriate for a face wrestler, Angle's character was arrogant, talked down to the audience, and behaved as if he thought he was better than the fans. Angle's character served as a meta-reference to how wrestling had changed. Although his character was intended to be a heel and behaved accordingly, some commentators speculated that if Angle attempted to get over as a babyface using a more heroic version of the same character, he would have failed. Notably, Angle did not use any of these heroic mannerisms when playing a face character, instead acting as somewhat of an antihero with a few elements of the "lovable loser" character archetype. Fans sometimes boo face wrestlers despite the way they are promoted. Some reasons this may occur include repetitive in-ring antics, a limited moveset, a lengthy title reign, lack of selling his/her opponents' moves, or an uninteresting character. This often results in wrestlers who are supposed to be cheered receiving a negative or no reaction from the fans. The Rock, who initially wrestled as Rocky Maivia (November 1996 to August 1997), was depicted as a classic babyface, but the fans despised him. His constant attempts to get the crowd on his side struck them as obsequiousness and made him even less popular. John Cena has a history of receiving mixed reactions from crowds despite being presented as a babyface In WTWF The faces in the WTWF are *Tom Thumb - Tom Thumb is a common man who is the voice of the people and many people can relate to his story of never really succeding. Tom is cheered because the fans know that when Tom wins he's winning it for them sort of like a lovable loser. *The Thumbdertaker - Thumbdertaker uses clean tactics and the fans love to see him punish evil heels. *The UlsterThumb - As WTWF is set in Ulster, the fans feel he is one of their own. They love to see their country defended by this patriotic guy and beat thumbs of other nationalities who have been disrespecting their country. *Thumby-K - Thumby-K is a cool rapper thumb whom the fans love when he makes fun of the evil heels. They all wish they were as cool as him and he makes them feel like they are. *Magnifithumb Dragon- Magnifithumb is the ultimate underdog. He's small and against thumbs twice his height yet he finds a way to prevail. Magnifithumb is adored by the fans because of his determination despite being vertically challenged. *Thumbelina - Thumbelina is that innocent sweet girl who everybody loves. *Jonathumb Clawly - Despite being retired and supposedly neutral the fans love Clawly's way of defending the fans and calling heels cocky and arrogant. The fans love Clawly's wrestling knowledge and he really is a "Voice of the People".